Being in Heaven Starts Here
by keishinigami
Summary: This is what L wants right before he dies. One-shot. Lemon. Yaoi. L/Light.


**BEING IN HEAVEN STARTS HERE**

I was never a fan of yaoi, and I guess I'll never be, but writing one wouldn't hurt right? I was inspired to make this L/Light yaoi one shot fic, because I've just watched episode 25 this afternoon. Oh well, this may not be well written, or there may be a lot of grammatical errors but I still hope that you enjoy reading. :D Yes, this is based on the 25th episode of Death Note. ^_^

* * *

It was raining really hard that night. Light saw L soaked under the rain at the roof top of the building they were staying in.

"What are you doing in a place like this, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. L couldn't hear him so he repeated his question. When L still couldn't hear what he's saying, Light already went near him.

"Nothing in particular, it's just the bells..." L answered, at last, being able to answer Light's question.

"Bells?" asked Light, confused.

"Yes, the bells are really loud today."

Light searched for the sound of the bell that L's talking about. "I don't hear anything."

"Really? The conditions are favorable today so you can't help but hear them. It's a church. Maybe a wedding? Or…"

Light just sighed. "What are you talking about Ryuzaki? Don't be saying such useless things. Let's go back."

"I'm sorry. I'm distant in my relationships with everyone, I don't trust anyone either."

"That's true, Ryuzaki. You try not to get involved in relationships. If it's something that shouldn't be, you shouldn't get involved in the first place. I know that the best."

"Yes, that's how it is, Light-kun. But, you're the same as me."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?"

Light's calm expression turned into shock. "What are you saying, Ryuzaki? It's true I tell lies occasionally. However, there aren't any humans who have never told a lie. People can't be perfect, everyone lies. Even so, I won't tell lies that will hurt those I love. That's my answer."

"I guess that's why you're popular." L told him. "Let's head back. We're soaking wet."

"Yeah." said Light, as the two headed back inside the building.

--

"What a terrible rainstorm." L said while they were drying themselves.

Light chuckled. "It's your fault, you were the one standing outside in the rain."

"That's true. I'm sorry." L replied as he motioned near Light. To Light's surprise, L began wiping Light's foot with his towel.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"I thought I'd give you a hand. I'll help wipe you dry."

"No thanks, you don't need to do that."

"I'm going to give you a massage too. It's the least that I can do and I'm also pretty good at it."

"Do what you want."

"Alright." L said while he continued on wiping Light's foot until he was almost finished with it. "Oy, I'm almost done."

Light then noticed that L's hair is still wet and the water from it was dropping on his foot. He immediately got his towel and began wiping L's hair.

"You're still wet."

"I'm sorry." The two went quiet for a moment until L began talking again. "I'm sad. You'll understand soon."

Light became confused once more, this time, with a hint of concern. "You are sad?"

"Yes."

Light continued on wiping L's face. "Want me to make you happy?" he said, flashing his lustful grin into the detective.

"But how?" L asked.

Light leaned closer to him and the next thing they knew, they were already having a deep, passionate kiss.

"That's how." Light said after they parted.

L pouted. "That's all? Is that all you can do to make me happy?"

"O f course not." Light said as he began to trail kisses on L's ear, neck, cheeks and back into his lips once again. Light's tongue began playing with L's until the two were already gasping for breath.

"Much better?" asked Light after he broke away from the kiss.

L nodded as he began removing Light's shirt. He carefully caressed Light's naked body while licking the lad's shoulders. Light gave a moan of satisfaction. "This is good, Ryuzaki. Really good." He said.

L pushed Light until he was already lying on floor. L went on top of him, carefully unzipping Light's pants.

"Oh Ryuzaki. What are you doing?" Light laughed quietly.

"I want to enjoy this more." he answered, now removing Light's pants while Light went to check the time on his watch. He grinned. _Almost time. _He said to himself.

L was about to remove Light's boxer shorts when, all of a sudden, L could not move anymore. The next thing that happened was that L's already dead.

"At least you had fun before dying. Good bye, Ryuzaki. I won the game." Light said, laughing victoriously.


End file.
